The Gift
by CynCyrWrightings
Summary: They are for love and good luck, offering those who share them a chance at a long and prosperous life. If you are gifted with one, you will eventually be gifted with the other. I have given you one, my son, in the hopes that the luck it brings you will lead you to its mate and eventually to your mate as well.


I meant to get this out yesterday and got busy cooking lol but just something that popped in my head..Hope you all had a great Christmas and have a safe New Year!

* * *

Spock walked into his quarters, setting the box he carried down on the floor next to the door. When it finally hissed shut, he let out a harsh breath. Things had not gone as he had expected and now...now he may have lost his only chance with Jim. Glancing down at the box, Spock studied the contents inside. The box had been left for him in one of the conference rooms earlier in the day. To say he was surprised would have been an understatement. He knew, that with the majority of the population on the ship celebrating Christmas, gifts were bound to be left for someone some where. He never expected to find one for him, specifically and certainly not one with more than one gift inside.

Jim had found him shortly after, a warm smile curving his lips. He'd asked Spock about the box, if he knew who had left it and then teasing him about having a Secret Santa. Spock had denied knowing who would do such a thing, stating it was illogical to offer gifts to someone without offering your identity. He hadn't seen the look that had crossed Jim's face, if he had he would have known then who the box was from.

Reaching down, Spock picked up the box and carried it to his desk. He'd opened it after Jim had left, examining the contents with a high degree of interest. It wasn't until he'd gotten to the holodisk with a small note attached, did Spock realize who the box was from. He knew the handwriting as well as he knew his own. Running his fingers over the small disk, he slid it into the slot on his desk and waited for it to play. He blinked in surprise when Jim's face appeared before him, smiling in a way Spock had never seen him smile before.

 _"_ _Hey Spock, so, uh, I guess you're in your quarters now? If you read my note and I'm pretty sure you knew it was me who wrote it you would be, right? Anyway, uh, I-I wanted to tell you something and I guess I'm a little nervous so if I start to ramble then you'll understand, I hope?"_

Spock nodded, giving the hologram an answer despite knowing it wouldn't respond...or so he thought.

 _"_ _I'm sure you will, you're so cool like that."_

Spock felt his stomach clench at Jim's soft tone. He paused the image, staring into the blue eyes of his Captain, his friend. Looking over at the box, Spock saw a small blue rectangular box and reached for it. "He did not forget." Spock whispered softly, knowing exactly where it had come from. Brushing his fingers over the top, Spock shivered at the feel of the soft leather. Opening the lid, he sucked in a quick breath. Inside lay a small doll, similar to the one his mother had given him when he was a child. Not many people had known of its existence, Jim however, was one who did. Picking up the doll, he stood up and headed over to the small alcove across from his bedroom. He stopped in front of a small cherry wood box, staring at the script and designs that adorned the surface. Lifting the lid, he placed the doll from Jim beside the one he had been given from his mother. He could hear her voice as she had whispered the meaning of the dolls to him.

 _"_ _They are for love and good luck, offering those who share them a chance at a long and prosperous life. If you are gifted with one, you will eventually be gifted with the other. I have given you one, my son, in the hopes that the luck it brings you will lead you to its mate and eventually to your mate as well."_

He had not believed the story, everyone he'd ever met having treated him with disdain or indifference, until he'd met Jim. Jim, who had treated him as if he were as normal as everyone else. Jim, who would look at him with bright, ocean blue eyes filled with laughter or understanding or something else. Something softer now, more...intimate.

Brushing his fingers over the small dolls, Spock could feel the tips of his ears heating. He had told Jim the story on their last visit to New Vulcan. It had been a surprise to see one of the shops had the small doll on display. When he'd stopped and looked through the glass, Jim had stopped next to him, asking if he were ok.

 _"_ _I...yes, Capt...Jim, I am well."_

 _"_ _You sure, you look like you've seen a ghost. Like, seriously you're paler than you probably should be."_

 _"_ _Just a memory of my mother."_

 _"_ _Oh well, if, ummm, if you want to talk about it..."_

 _"_ _Thank you Jim, maybe later."_

Spock had eventually told Jim the story over a game of chess. It hadn't been as difficult as he had expected, if anything Jim had seemed to enjoy the tale. Laughing and teasing him about his pleasure in such a simple gift.

 _"_ _So the one we saw today is the, uh, mate to the one your mom gave you?"_

 _"_ _I believe it is, yes."_

 _"_ _Oh, ok, well now that's just...h-how cool is that?"_

Letting out a soft sigh, he turned back to his desk. He was confused by the box Jim had left for him, especially if current ship gossip could be believed. Rumor had it Jim was dating someone new but no one knew _who_ yet. Sitting down, he resumed the holo-image in front of him.

 _"_ _Ok, so, the thing is I've kind of got this thing for someone. A-and I'm not sure if you, they feel the same about me. They are like, the perfect person a-and I'm, well...me."_

Spock smiled at Jim's chuckle, his heart twisting in his side. Why would Jim give him a holodisk of his feelings for someone else? Could he really handle it if...if...Spock's thoughts broke off as he looked at the image closer. Surprise widened his eyes as he looked at the small doll held between strong, tan hands.

 _"_ _...I-I went back to get the other doll a-and I swear the clerk knew who I was buying it for. The thing is, I just...You, uh, you and I spend so much time together and I was hoping that since_ I _was the one to find the mate for your doll that maybe..."_

Spock leaned forward in anticipation, what was Jim trying to ask him?

 _"_ _Maybe I could be your mate? I know you're not into guys. Trust me it's not like I haven't tried to find a way to work this out of my system but I can't. I can't stop thinking about you a-and maybe it's the worst time to tell you all of this but I was thinking..."_

Spock watched as Jim broke off, the image moving with him as he paced, the small doll clutched in one of his hands.

 _"_ _...Would it be so bad? I know I'm not the perfect mate you've probably dreamed of but I would try, for you I swear I would Spock. I just...give me a chance, please to show you just how good it could be between us."_

"Computer, where is Captain Kirk?" Spock waited impatiently for a response. He ran a hand across his stomach, trying to control the nervous fluttering. He started when a knocked sounded on his door, frowning Spock looked up trying to decide whether he wanted to ignore the person or answer the door. The decision was taken from him when another knock sounded followed by a voice.

"Spock?"

Spock stood up and strode swiftly to the door. When he entered his code and the door hissed open, he came face-to-face with a surprised Jim Kirk. "Jim?"

Jim looked up at the man in front of him, he hadn't been expecting Spock to be in his quarters. Had actually thought he would be out with Uhura or in the science labs. "You're, uh you're here. I thought you would, um, would be in the mess hall o-or with Uhura."

"We discontinued our romantic association six months ago, Jim. Is there something you require of me?" Spock could see the nervous energy surrounding the blond in front of him. Glancing around the hallway, he motioned Jim into his quarters, letting the door close behind them silently. "How can I be of assistance."

Jim licked his lips, nervous about how he should act around Spock. He knew he'd taken the box left for him in the conference room. What he didn't know is if Spock had seen the holodisk or not. "No, I, ummm, I was just, uh, I-I wanted to see about a game later this evening?" He knew the excuse was a lame one but he couldn't think of any other reason, short of telling Spock the truth. All of this had started with a single touch, a brushing of fingers that had seemed minor but turned out to be something different.

"If that is what you truly wish, Jim." Spock spoke softly.

Jim new it wasn't what he wanted at all. He wanted to lean forward and crash their lips together. To finally know what it would be like to watch Spock lose control. Blinking at the thoughts, Jim felt his face heating as he stood in front of Spock. Throwing caution to the wind, Jim moved directly in Spock's space. He tried to fight back the hot wave of need that moved through him. He would not let his body dictate what happened tonight. Looking up at Spock, he let out a small breath. "That is not what I wish for."

Spock tried to calm down the racing of his heart. This man could give him everything he wanted if he was strong enough to accept it. "What is it you wish for...Ashaya." He watched as Jim's pupils dilated and his tongue peeked out to wet his bottom lip.

"I wish to stay with you." Jim said softly. He could hear the earnestness in his voice as he stepped closer to Spock. "I wish..." Jim swallowed. "I wish for more than just friendship with you and I know, ok, that you don't date men but maybe...if, uh, if I could just show you how good we could be together." Jim could hear his heart pounding in his chest as he held the dark gaze in front of him. "I know my reputation, Spock but I'm...that's not me anymore." He tried to control the tremor racing along his nerves. If Spock turned him away he wasn't sure what he'd do.

"I wish for thee to stay, Jim." Spock said softly. "I do not wish to see thee with anyone else." He watched as relief filled Jim's eyes and his shoulder's relaxed. "The holodisk..."

Jim grinned, "Well, I kind of thought it would be easier to tell you how I felt without getting rejected face-to-face." Jim reached up slowly, giving Spock the chance to move back or stop him if he chose. "Can I kiss you now? It would seriously be the best Christmas gift I've gotten in a long time."

Spock pulled Jim closer as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Jim's. He pulled Jim closer as time seemed to stop. All of his senses focused on the feel of Jim's lips against his, the tan, muscular body pressed full length against him, and Jim's arms wrapped tightly around his shoulder's.

Pulling back, Jim panted as he tried to catch his breath. "So does that mean we're more than friends now?" He grinned at the blush that bloomed on Spock's cheeks. "You know, this isn't going to be easy."

"Yet I find that the end result will be the greatest gift I could have ever been given."

They spent the rest of their evening opening the gifts they had been given, enjoying their first Christmas...together.


End file.
